


My Love For You Burns Strong (4/13 One-shot special)

by apocalypseWallflower



Category: Homestuck
Genre: 4/13 Special, Earth AU, M/M, Non-Humanstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 10:28:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10592124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apocalypseWallflower/pseuds/apocalypseWallflower
Summary: Karkat- You are in love with your earth boyfriend, Dave StriderDave- You are in love with your alien boyfriend, Karkat Vantas





	

**~Karkat~**

Dave and I were sitting in a library, just chilling and waiting for John and a few others to arrive for us all to hang out, when Dave decided it was a good time to be 'ironic.'

"Karkat, I love you, no homo though." He had the biggest smirk ever on his face. 

Starring him dead in his eyes, I replied, "Dave we're literally dating," after about thirty seconds. I only got a light chuckle out of Dave and confusion from everyone else once they showed up.

**_~~~~~_ **

Dave and I were sitting in his living room, watching a movie, when the fuckass thinks it's funny to THROW POPCORN AT ME.

"DAVE! STOP THAT!" I shout as he continues his stupid, un-ironic antics. Unfortunately for me, he just continues to do while chuckling. "What's so funny?" I ask,annoyed, totally not pouting or anything.

"Nothing. You're just so cute when you're mad."

"I. AM. NOT. CUTE."

"Of course you are." And that's when I smacked him over the head with a hard ass pillow.

**_~~~~~_ **

Standing a little aways from the pool, I had a slight smile as I watched Dave swimming and having fun with everyone. A moment later, Dave lifted himself out of the pool and came over to me. 

Grabbing my wrist and pulling me towards the pool, Dave says, "C'mon Karkles, come swim with me." 

"No Dave," I replied. I was embarrassed to admit it, but I can't really swim. However, regardless of my efforts to stay on dry land, Dave had the upper had and pulled me into the water with him. After struggling to stay above water for a minute or two, Dave _finally_ caught on and lifted me above the water line. 

"You can't swim?" Dave asked after a moment.

"Obviously not, ass hat." I only earned a chuckle from Dave for that before I slapped him on the arm, hard. 

**_~~~~~_ **

Walking into a club with Dave, after being forced here by John and everyone else, I went to find somewhere to sit. As I walked through the crowd, I was stopped by a decent looking male.

"Hey cutie," Was he simple and irritating greeting. 

"I'm not cute," Was my blatantly rude reply.

"Of course you are. Anyone would feel like to be dating someone as cute as you." He gave a very _suggestive_ smile. I was about to go off on him when he grabbed my ass. Cussing profanities, I try to get him off of me; when a blonde blur, I later found out was Dave, punched him square in the face. The stranger fell backwards onto the floor but quickly got back up and punched Dave back. Long story short, we're no longer allowed in there anymore.

**~Dave~**

I was sitting on our living room couch when Karkat came in looking excessively down. Getting up, I walked over to him. "You okay?" I asked.

Shrugging, he replied, "I guess." Before disappearing down the hall. Following him into his room, I initiated a cuddle session. It took awhile until he was up for talking about what happened. 

"Gamzee doesn't want to be friends with me anymore..." 

"Oh, I'm sorry Karkat. He's just a dumb clown who doesn't know how good of a friend you really are anyways."

Karkat let out a slight breathy laugh, before responding, "Yeah. Thanks, you always make me feel a little better, no matter what's wrong."

"No problem, it's part of what I'm hear for." I said before continuing, "Hey, how about I do even better. Let's go out to that restaurant you like so much."

"Yeah, I'd like that." Getting off of the couch, we head out.

**_~~~~~_ **

Popping in my headphones, I put on 'LA Devotee' by Panic at the Disco; as soon as the song starts, I get off my bed and start _ironically_ dancing and singing to it. Casually swaying my hips every so often and jumping up and down a lot, it's a lot of fun. As the song comes to an end, I hear, "You having fun?" Yelling and jumping up in alarm, I look over to see Karkat standing in the doorway with a very amused look on his face. Rubbing the back of my neck, embarrassed, I can feel my face heat up slightly.

**_~~~~~_ **

While walking around the mall, Karkat's and my song comes on. Turning to Karkat, I wiggle my eyebrows at him. He pushes my away slightly with an annoyed look on his face. "C'mon Karkles, don't be such a grump." I said after a moment. 

"I'll be whatever I wanna be, Strider," we both chuckled at that. 

**_~~~~~_ **

Standing in front of the stove, I look at the cook book in front of me, confused. "What- how- what..." I say aloud to no one in particular. After about an hour and a half trying to figure everything out, Karkat comes into the kitchen, grumpy as always, and gives me a confused look. 

"What're you doing," He asks, curiously. 

"Trying to cook," I reply, absentmindedly. 

"Uh-huh." As I go to check the lasagna, the stove starts to smoke.

"Fuck!" I screech as I turn off the over and attempt to put the smoke out. Breathing heavily, the smoke now out, I look over to see Karkat with a smile on his face; trying to stifle a laugh. Not even a second later, we're both laughing hysterically. Once I've gotten my laughter under control, I ask, "Pizza?"

"Pizza."

**_~~~~~_ **

Walking into the living room, I greet Karkat, "Hey cuti-" before almost falling on my face. Luckily, I caught myself just in time.

"You're such a dork!" Karkat stated wile laughing.

"No, I'm pretty sure that's Egderp. I'm totally cool." 

"Yeah, sure you are." With that, we both burst out laughing.

**_~~~~~_ **

I walked into the kitchen just to literally run into Karkat. "Woah, sorry." I said.

"Really, again?! You always run into me!" Karkat said annoyed but with a hint of amusement. This made me laugh aloud. Pulling him close, I hugged Karkat tightly. 

"You're so adorable~" I stated. Chuckling as Karkat groaned, I continued, "I love you too," in a slightly joking tone.

**_~~~~~_ **

Karkat and I sat on the couch, him in my lap, as we watched a bit of TV. It was a nice and calming atmosphere and I greatly enjoyed it. Not that most times with him aren't great, but it's just so relaxing. Bringing both of my hands up to play with his hair, I quickly got cute purrs out of him. In a hushed voice I said, "Aww." I ended up playing with his hair until we both fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it isn't super long but I'm on a deadline and I still have a few others to work on. Rip me.


End file.
